Le combat avec l'ange
by Maa Malefoy
Summary: Harry part pour la dernière bataille. Draco essaye de le dissuader, pour qu'ils restent tout les deux.


**Titre** : Le combat avec l'ange

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling, Prévert avec_ Le combat avec l'ange_ tiré de Paroles, et la super phrase que prononce Harry est tirée de Le Sapin et le Palmier, d'Elisabeth Bibesco.

**Couple** : HPDM

**Genre** : Drame

**Rating**: M

**Note de l'auteur**: Encore une fois je reprend un poème de Prévert, celui-ci me paraissant adéquate pour parler de la dernière bataille. **Mais**, il n'y aura pas de bataille, je ne décrirai ni la mort de Voldemort ou sa victoire, ni celles d'Harry... Ainsi donc vous pouvez vous imaginer qu'Harry triomphe, ou pour les fans de Voldy que c'est lui qui prend le pouvoir. Il n'y a pas de fin réelle, nous somme dans la tête de Draco, nous entendons se qu'il dit et se qu'il pense, mais pas de point de vue d'Harry. Sinon pour le contexte "historique" on va faire simple, les deux sont ensemble depuis leur 6ème année, quand Harry fond devant la fragilité de Draco (exactement se qu'il s'est passé pour moi), ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont puérils à se battre et qu'ils ne cherchent qu'à cacher leur profonde affection. Ils ont maintenant 20 ans, et il ne reste plus qu'à Harry de tuer Voldemort. Il est donc sur le point de partir, abandonnant un ange dans leur maison, celui-ci ayant ordre, pour une raison X ou Y, d'y rester. Donc bien sur il ne veut pas le laisser partir. Pour lire cette fic, il faut penser que Draco hurle à certains moments et voir la fin, comme si sa voix se brisait (penser à n'importe quel film de guerre, au moment où l'homme part...). Maintenant place à l'histoire! Bonne lecture.

* * *

_N'y va pas_

_Tout est combiné d'avance_

_Le match est truqué_

_Et quand il apparaîtra sur le ring_

_Environné d'éclairs de magnésium_

_Ils entonneront à tue-tête le Te Deum_

_Et avant même que tu te sois levé de ta chaise_

_Ils te sonneront les cloches à toute volée_

_Ils te jetteront à la figure l'éponge sacrée_

_Et tu n'auras pas le temps de lui voler dans les plumes_

_Ils se jetteront sur toi_

_Et il te frappera au dessous de la ceinture_

_Et tu t'écrouleras_

_Les bras stupidement en croix_

_Dans la sciure_

_Et jamais plus tu ne pourras faire l'amour._

Non Harry, s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas !

Ne m'abandonne pas comme ça, pas avec un dernier regard !

Je t'aime, je n'accepte pas que tu partes comme ça !

Voldemort n'est pas un adversaire honorable, il te tuera en serpent, insidieusement. Il te fera mal et même si tu gagnes, il t'aura blessé d'une certaine façon !

Harry, ne me laisse pas…

Ne m'embrasse pas avec douceur, je sais que tu espère que je vais flancher et te laisser partir sans cris ni larmes, mais non je ne veux pas, je t'interdis de partir !

Mais tu ne m'écouteras pas, n'est ce pas ?

Comme d'habitude...

Non, je ne t'en veux pas, tu as été conditionné pour cette dernière bataille, mais comprends que tout mon être me crie de te garder près de moi, pour toujours, dans notre chambre, ne jamais la quitter, rester en ermite juste tous les deux.

Harry, s'il te plait !

Toutes ces supplications que j'exprime à haute voix, tu les écoute en fuyant mon regard.

Une larme coule sur ma joue et tu t'approches pour la lécher délicatement. Je t'embrasse avec l'énergie du désespoir, espérant que par-là tu ne partiras pas, que tu resteras près de moi. Tu réponds à mon baiser et nos langues dansent ce ballet universel qu'utilisent les gens qui s'aiment.

Et moi je t'aime tellement !

J'accentue encore plus mes lèvres sur les tiennes, espérant peut être entrer en toi, pour ne plus jamais te quitter.

Mais cela n'est hélas pas possible, rien que le manque d'oxygène nous oblige à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais tes mains se collent à mon corps et caressent mon torse.

Je place ma tête dans ton cou, d'abord avec abandon puis je t'embrasse, déposant de multiples baisers légers sur ton cou avant de me faire plus passionné en te mordant et léchant ta jugulaire si attirante.

Tes mains si délicates, blanches encore, vierges de tout sang, m'enlève mon haut et caressent mes flancs, avant de s'attaquer à mes tétons.

Je gémis sous tes doigts et te déshabille presque entièrement, ne laissant que ton boxer.

Tu me pousses doucement sur le lit et fais glisser mon pantalon sensuellement, tu évites de toucher ma peau, me torturant le corps pour que j'oublie les tortures de mon esprit.

Mais ça ne marche pas. Je ne peux pas oublier que tu vas partir.

Je suis bientôt nu sous toi et tu m'embrasses avec passion, mais tout à coup tu te calmes et ce baiser devient doux.

N'acceptant pas cette douceur, signe que tu va me laisser, je te mords tout à coup la lèvre et ton sang emplit notre bouche, donnant un goût de fer à notre baiser.

Je goute ton sang, sachant que dans peu de temps il va encore couler. Ton sang comme dernier souvenir.

Mais ce sang nous excite un peu plus et tu commences à caresser mon sexe, tout en m'embrassant, avalant ainsi les gémissements que je pousse malgré moi.

Pourquoi je dois prendre du plaisir dans un moment pareil?

Par un sort tu finis par enlever ton boxer et nos érections s'effleurant nous font gémir.

Tu redescends le long de mon corps, sensuellement, avec douceur et ta bouche joue avec mon sexe avant de finir par le prendre totalement.

Ta dextérité avec ta langue m'étonnera toujours, je suis déjà en train de me perdre dans le plaisir, mon corps bougeant sous les coups de langue et mes doigts s'accrochant désespérément aux draps.

Tu accélères le mouvement et je joui en criant ton nom, tu souris et revient m'embrasser.

Je te serre fort contre moi, pour ne plus te laisser partir.

Les larmes pointent sur les bords de mes yeux, j'aimerai tellement pouvoir prolonger ce moment, ne jamais te laisser partir.

Mais je te relâche finalement quand un de tes doigts pénètre mon intimité, suivit rapidement par deux autres. Tu as vite fait de trouver le centre de mon plaisir et m'envoyer des décharges électriques à chaque fois que tu le frappes. Tu enlèves tes doigts et les remplace par ton sexe dur.

Tu me pénètres doucement, et comme à chaque fois, j'ai l'impression de me sentir entier avec toi à l'intérieur de moi.

Tu attends que ma douleur passe avant d'entamer un mouvement d'ondulation. Tu commences à bouger de plus en plus vite, mais tu le fais avec amour, comme lors de notre première fois.

J'ai envie de pleurer car je sais ce que cela veut dire.

C'est un adieu.

Et à cause de cela tu n'arrives pas à me prendre avec la brutalité habituelle, si excitante.

Cette fois, tu veux me laisser un bon souvenir.

Tu auras été tendre pour notre première et notre dernière fois.

J'ai l'impression que mon cœur est pris dans un étau et les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Tu t'arrêtes et me demande ce qui ne va pas. J'essuie mes yeux et n'ayant aucune confiance en ma voix, je bouge des hanches pour te dire de continuer.

Je me rends bien compte que j'ai l'air désespéré ce qui ne sied pas à un Malfoy, mais j'en ai rien à faire, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, que tu ne me laisses jamais.

Tu recommences tes mouvement en moi et je vois vite les étoiles, j'essaye de me concentrer sur mon plaisir et d'occulter le reste, et je ne tarde pas à gémir ton nom comme une litanie sans fin.

L'orgasme nous fauche tous les deux et tu te blottis contre moi, une dernière fois peut être.

Je te serre fort contre mon cœur, mais tu finis par te dégager et tu m'embrasses encore une fois avant de sortir de la chambre, me laissant seul.

J'ai froid sans toi, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Je sors et je te rejoins dans la salle de bain, où tu t'habilles.

Reste s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas seul!

Ne me regardes pas comme ça! Ne passe pas à côté de moi en m'embrassant comme si rien ne se passait!

Attends moi!

Tu te retournes lentement, ton regard est triste, toi aussi tu as envie de pleurer et de rester, pourtant tu lances avec sagesse « Prolonger les adieux ne vaut jamais grand chose, ce n'est pas la présence qu'on prolonge mais le départ ». Je baisse la tête et les larmes se remettent à couler le long de mes joues.

Je sais que tu as raison mais mon corps et mon coeur n'acceptent pas ce qui va se passer.

Tu te rapproches de moi et tu m'embrasses en me disant à quel point tu m'aimes et que tu vas revenir, que tu me le promet.

Je rigole cyniquement, ne fais pas des promesses que tu n'est pas en mesure de tenir!

J'entoure ton cou de mes bras, mes sanglots sont de plus en plus forts, je t'aime moi aussi Harry ! Ne me laisses pas!

Tu me caresses le dos comme on le fait à un enfant qui a fait un cauchemar, pour le rassurer et tu m'embrasses une dernière fois.

Puis tu me touches la joue, essuie mes larmes et tournes les talons.

Tu ne te retournes pas, pour ne pas que tes forces t'abandonnent et que tu finisses par rester près de moi, tu fermes la porte doucement, comme un amant qui part au petit jour après avoir passer la nuit dans un endroit et dans les bras d'une personne dont il n'aurait jamais du être.

Seul, je suis seul, perdu dans cette maison trop grande, et je me remets à pleurer, à hurler au ciel ma douleur.

Je prie, moi qui ne crois en rien, je prie tous les dieux, je prie pour que tu me reviennes !

Merlin, s'il te plait, ramène-le moi, je ne survivrai pas sans lui, il est toute ma vie !

Harry !

Harry, mon amour !

Reviens-moi!

S'il te plait!

Ne me laisses pas !

Harry !

Harry….

Ne me laisses pas….

S'il te plait…

Harry…

* * *

Donc voila, qu'en pensez-vous? Je sais il y a beaucoup de répétition dans les paroles de Draco mais je pense que dans des moments comme ça, on s'en fout un peu des répétitions, j'ai voulu faire le plus près possible d'une vérité pour se qu'il dit, après se qu'il pense est peut-être un peu trop élaboré pour dire qu'il va être abandonner... Dites moi si c'est bien ou pas, ça permet de progresser. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette fiction.


End file.
